


Deceiver of Fools

by Aledono



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 黄金魂 | Saint Seiya: Soul of Gold
Genre: M/M, MiloShipFest, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 12:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12606996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledono/pseuds/Aledono
Summary: Andreas ha tomado el control de Asgard y Alberich, relegado a una vieja cabaña a las afueras del pueblo, se encuentra una noche con un exhausto Santo de Escorpio.





	Deceiver of Fools

# Deceiver of Fools

Alberich no tenía que ser la persona más inteligente en todo Asgard para saber que algo extraño estaba ocurriendo. Bastaba con alzar su vista hacia el cielo nocturno para percatarse de que los planetas no estaban en donde tenían que estar y que los únicos responsables podían ser los dioses. El joven tenía suficiente experiencia con las divinidades como para saber que una alineación de planetas únicamente podía significar una desgracia.

Apenas descubrió el extraño fenómeno, Alberich buscó una respuesta entre los pocos libros que había logrado extraer del palacio Valhalla. Tristemente, sus recursos le fueron insuficientes y lo único que consiguió fue encontrarse con todavía más preguntas. Por unos segundos contempló regresar a Valhalla, mas desechó la idea al instante. Andreas fue rápido en aprovechar la enfermedad de Hilda y tomar su lugar. Alberich sabía que Andreas desconfiaba de él tanto como Hilda lo hizo en su momento y era claro que los guardias le impedirían la entrada a la ciudad. Era demasiado tarde como para comunicarse con su contacto en el palacio y, aún si fuera capaz de hacerlo, sospechaba que Andreas no se tomaría la molestia de escucharle antes de lanzarlo a los calabozos.

Sin embargo, la amenaza se cernía sobre ellos. No era tan evidente como la que se extendía por el subsuelo de Asgard, pero Alberich temía que fuese aún más ominosa. Sabía que Andreas tenía su propios planes —no muy diferentes a los que él llegó a tener en su momento— y que no se preocuparía por un mal externo. Tampoco podía confiar en los nuevos Dioses Guerreros: estaban tan ciegos como sus antecesores.

Alberich se meció sobre su vieja silla de madera y maldijo el ya no poder contar con el poder del Zafiro de Odín. Su cuerpo, lastimado desde la batalla en contra del Santo de Dragón, apenas y podía lidiar con su propio peso. Buscar una solución por su cuenta le parecía imposible y temía que tanto el médico como los astros se conjuntaran para arruinar la pacífica vida que llevaba desde lo acontecido con el Anillo Nibelungo. Aunque Alberich había perdido su título, su rango e incluso su fuerza física, ahora contaba con lo que careció desde un principio: libertad. Su pequeña cabaña a las afueras de Asgard era lo único que necesitaba para vivir y los libros que lograba 'tomar prestados' del palacio alegraban sus días a pesar del frío y el dolor en su cuerpo.

Odiaba pensar que su recién adquirida tranquilidad estuviese a punto de desaparecer.

No había llegado a una solución para sus preocupaciones cuando le sobresaltó un débil golpeteo. Cauto, tomó su bastón y caminó hacia la puerta. Esperó varios segundos y, al no escuchar otro sonido, se atrevió a abrirla.

Gran fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a un hombre desmayado sobre la nieve frente a su cabaña. Su ropa lo delataba como extranjero y su largo cabello oscuro estaba empapado por la nieve. No obstante, lo que más llamó su atención fue la caja dorada que sujetaba como si fuese su línea de vida.

Alberich sonrió de medio lado por el regalo que acababa de recibir. Ahora, lo único que tenía que hacer era armarse de la fuerza suficiente para arrastrar al Santo de Escorpio hasta su cama.

* * *

El extraño no despertó sino hasta el día siguiente. Estaba desorientado y apenas y pudo alzar la cabeza lo suficiente como para llamar la atención de Alberich. Este caminó hacia él, se sentó al borde de la cama y colocó una bolsa de agua caliente sobre su pecho.

—¿En dónde estoy? —preguntó con voz rasposa.

—En Asgard.

Tal y como Alberich esperaba, la respuesta sorprendió tanto al hombre que encontró la fuerza necesaria para incorporarse.

—¡¿Asgard?! ¿Cómo? —sujetó su cabeza entre sus manos—. Recuerdo que estábamos en el inframundo y…

'¡Ah!', pensó Alberich. Hades. Eso lo explicaba todo.

—Llegamos al Muro de los Lamentos y nosotros… —el hombre no tuvo valor suficiente para continuar aquel pensamiento.

—¿Tú y tus hermanos de oro fallecieron? —preguntó mientras se imaginaba la intensa luz del sol que sería capaz de romper el muro.

El hombre arqueó la ceja, miró a su alrededor y pareció relajarse en cuanto divisó su armadura a un costado de la cama.

—Sí. En estos momentos se está llevando a cabo una Guerra Santa en contra de Hades. Tengo que regresar con Hyoga y los demás. El mundo está en peligro.

—Aquella batalla ya no es tu responsabilidad.

—¿Cómo?

Alberich sonrió y se cruzó de brazos mientras inclinaba su cuerpo hacia el extraño.

—Tú ya diste tu vida en el Muro de los Lamentos. Si no me equivoco, la responsabilidad de derrotar a Hades está ahora en manos de los Santos de Bronce, ¿no es así? Son testarudos. El Crónida tendrá dificultades para derrotarlos.

El hombre entrecerró los ojos y Alberich notó que su respiración se agitaba.

—¿Quién eres?

—Mi nombre es Hunding —mintió con su usual facilidad—. Era un escriba en el palacio de Valhalla; fui yo quien escribió la crónica de lo que ocurrió desde que Hilda fue controlada por el Anillo Nibelungo —el ceño del extraño se mantuvo fruncido y Alberich se obligó a sí mismo a bajar el rostro con fingido desasosiego—. Gracias a los Santos de Atena, Hilda recuperó su lugar como la representante de Odín y Asgard regresó a su vida pacífica. Desafortunadamente, el alivio sólo duró unos meses. Hace poco Hilda cayó enferma por una misteriosa enfermedad y el médico del palacio, Andreas, tomó su lugar como nuestro líder. Andreas solía ser un buen hombre, inteligente y amable, pero su personalidad cambió en cuanto llegó al poder. Invocó al Yggdrasill y le ha ofrecido al pueblo una falsa primavera. Ellos le siguen ciegamente y no ven la verdad del árbol ni de dónde es que toma su energía.

—¿Y de dónde lo hace?

—De ellos mismos. Andreas y sus hombres, una nueva generación de Dioses Guerreros, capturan a decenas de humanos todos los días y los enredan en las raíces de Yggdrasill, quien absorbe sus energías vitales. Temo pensar en lo que Andreas hará con tanto poder acumulado.

El Santo consideró sus opciones por largo rato. Por un lado estaba la pelea en contra de Hades y por el otro el sufrimiento de todo un pueblo.

—Sé que deseas ayudar a tus compañeros, pero creo que si estás aquí es por algo —extendió su mano y la acunó en la mejilla izquierda del Santo, justo sobre el intrincado diseño que se extendía desde su ojo hasta su pecho—. Tú ya estás muerto, Escorpio. En estos momentos no eres sino un Einherjer, un guerrero que ha vuelto a la vida para cumplir una última misión en nombre de Odín.

El Santo de Escorpio bufó y rio nerviosamente. Peinó su cabello con los dedos de la mano derecha y se dejó caer nuevamente sobre la cama.

—Esto es una locura.

Alberich comprendió entonces. Sólo existía un dios capaz de generar tanta locura. Sólo había un dios con el deseo de desatar el Ragnarok. No obstante, decidió guardar aquel pensamiento para sí; no porque no quisiera darle más información al Santo, sino porque siquiera pensarlo le hacía perder toda esperanza.

—Descansa un poco más —le aconsejó—. El sueño aclarará tus sentidos y te permitirá tomar la mejor decisión.

Aunque Escorpio asintió, no pareció tener interés de dormir nuevamente.

—Eres un buen hombre, Hunding. Te prometo que haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para salvar a aquellos que no pueden defenderse a sí mismos.

Alberich le mostró la sonrisa más gentil y encantadora que pudo invocar en ese momento y posó su mano sobre su pecho.

—No esperaba menos de un Santo de Atena.

Permanecieron en silencio por largo rato. El hombre miraba tan atentamente a Alberich que de momento pensó que había sido descubierto. Sus ojos eran penetrantes e inquisitivos y a Alberich le costó no desviar el rostro.

—Lo siento, tengo que decirlo —murmuró Escorpio—. Tienes los ojos más hermosos que haya visto jamás.

Alberich estaba acostumbrado a que exaltaran su belleza. Era un hombre delicado que cuidaba siempre de su apariencia y más de una vez recibió piropos en situaciones inapropiadas. Sin embargo, aquella debía ser la confesión más inesperada de toda su vida.

—¿Todos los Santos Dorados son tan seductores como tú?

—Por supuesto que no. Yo soy el mejor de todos.

Alberich se permitió reír de las arrogantes palabras de su invitado y se levantó de la cama una vez que el Santo cerró los ojos.

—Descansa. Lo peor está por venir.

Alberich pensó que era una pena que el hombre no fuese sino un Einherjer. Seguramente Odín lo trajo de regreso a la vida para que derrotara a Andreas en su nombre. El dios era egoísta y Alberich sabía que, una vez que la amenaza desapareciera, mandaría de regreso a Escorpio al mundo de los muertos. Miró en silencio el acompasado respirar de su huésped y agradeció no haberle mencionado ese detalle. El Santo lo descubriría por sí mismo más temprano que tarde. No necesitaba un motivo más para inquietar su sueño.

Caminó lentamente hacia su escritorio y buscó el libro que leía antes de que Hilda cayera enferma. De repente se había sentido con ánimos de retomarlo.

**Author's Note:**

> Amo y adoro a Alberich. Creo que es, por mucho, el mejor personaje de Asgard y, después de Saga y Kanon, el mejor antagonista de toda la serie clásica. Para estándares de Saint Seiya, el muchacho es verdaderamente un genio que logró vencer a Marin, Seiya y Hyoga en sólo unos momentos. Shiryu también habría muerto de no ser porque Dohko le ayudó. Otra cosa que amo de él es que el motivo por el que empezó a odiar a Hilda fue porque él quería dedicarse más a estudiar que a entrenar. Sí, estudiaba por motivos egoístas e Hilda le instaba a que usara sus habilidades para ayudar a los demás, pero creo sinceramente que si hubiese dejado a Alberich ser, este no habría decidido derrocarla. Yo también habría querido derrocar a Hilda buena. Además, Alberich es hermoso. Simplemente hermoso y sus ojos son de un bellísimo verde amatista (porque hay amatistas verdes, btw). Alguien tan coqueto como Milo se habría interesado en él en un santiamén.
> 
> De las cosas que me gustaron de Soul of Gold, es que Milo fue uno de los primeros goldies en hacer algo. Cuando lo encontramos ya estaba dirigiéndose hacia el árbol e incluso buscaba a los dioses guerreros. ¿De dónde habría sacado tal información? Pues obvio de Alberich que para nada murió en la saga de Asgard *coff*. Milo no empieza a actuar de modo imprudente sino hasta que se encuentra con Camus (esa rata traicionera [no es cierto lo amo y lo adoro]). Parece ser que en un principio creyó que era el único goldie que había revivido y la noticia de que no era así debió haberle sorprendido mucho. Si Alberich no hubiese estado lastimado, habría seguido a Milo y quizá la cosa hubiese sido más fácil.
> 
> Me encantaría escribir más sobre Alberich, pero al menos por ahora tendré que conformarme con esto.
> 
> Fiqui que forma parte del MiloShipFest (miloshipfest.tumblr.com). ¡Todos están invitados a participar!


End file.
